


Friendship

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Jester and Nott are great friends, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Anon asked, "“Why are you so nice to me” for Nott and Jester.Nott asks Jester an important question.





	Friendship

“Why are you so nice to me?” Nott whispered, mask over her face even though she was currently alone in the bedroom of an inn with Jester, legs pulled up to her chest.

Jester tilted her head, unfolding herself from the pretzel she had made of herself on her own bed, tail flicking curiously, “What?”

She watched Notts eyes widen, and shake her head hard enough to pull the hood down, expressive ears drooped to her shoulders, “N-nothing. Nevermind, sorry. Forget I said anything, it don’t matter nothing.”

Jester frowned, moving silently over to sit on the bed beside her, “Well, you’re right, its a silly question after all! I like silly questions though so…” she wrapped an arm around Notts shoulders, tail pulling against her waist to bring her closer into the sideways hug.

She waited until Nott relaxed from the surprise before she explained as brightly as she could, “Why would I not be nice to you? Your my friend! You’re fun to be with and I like playing with you. Friends are nice to each other, yes?” Jester smiled, looking down at her.

“Even though I’m a goblin?” Nott asked, voice hesitant and the half her face Jester could see weary.

That wouldn’t do. She released her tail and gently picked Nott up so she could place the goblin in her lap for a proper hug, “No evens! What is even an even? That doesn’t matter. Do you like me even though I’m a tiefling? I don’t think you do! Your fun, I’m fun, we’re friends and thats all! Ok?”

“Ok…” Nott said after a minute, though Jester was pleased to see her ears had stopped being sad and droopy.

Jester smiled wide and stood up, putting Nott down on the ground beside her, “Lets go steal something. Wipe away the sad talk. I won’t tell Stinky if you don’t.” she offered, the bright excitement in her friends eyes all the answer she really needed for answer to leave the stuffy room behind.


End file.
